Pull me through the darkness
by Tansoku
Summary: (Yaoi-RikuSora - PAUSED) The seemingly endless battle between Riku and Sora at Hallow Bastion comes to an end, opening up new possibilities that Riku or Sora had never anticipated before. Riku realizes his wrong, though is not released willingly...
1. The Beginning of the End

DISCLAIMER: Okay. After a while of thought, I've decided to re-publish this. And here it is. I'm sorry to all the old readers who have been waiting for me to complete the damn thing, as I said, my computer died and I've been insanely busy and have had no time to read. So yes, re-publishing now. I've also improved my spelling and other lovely things since now, looking back, I've noticed that my writing back then, was...bad. Anyways.  
  
I don't own Disney or Squaresoft. Though I wish I owned Squaresoft because then I'd be...well, famous :D.  
  
-----------------------~~Pull me through...  
  
"..where am I now..?"  
  
"...where is the light..?"  
  
"...I'm sorry.."  
  
"..will...you..forgive me...?"  
  
"Sora"  
  
---------------------  
  
"Riku..please stop this...we can't fight forever!!" Sora pleaded, his face was stained with blood as his arms could barely maintain their grip around his only weapon, the keyblade.  
  
"..Why...why did you leave us Sora, why did you leave Kairi and I behind for them!!" The silver haired warrior Riku wheezed, he too was exhausted, he waved an armored arm to the levitating bodies of Sora's collegues, the court wizard, Donald and the captain of the Knights, Goofy. He raised his sword into the air, the blade shaped like the wing of a demon glowed darkly, radiating dark energies which had been weakened by the vigorous battle. He prepared to strike his old friend, the friend who he thought was his best friend. Riku didn't know now.  
  
"Riku..." The younger boy trailed off, raising his Keyblade weakly above his head, preparing to deflect another blow. His legs were barely holding him aloft, a cut on his temple suddenly worsened, blood trailed down his cheek and on to the cool blue marble floor.  
  
Riku hesistated, he could feel the darkness trying to command him, to dominate his conscience, acting like a giant weight on the hilt of the deadly blade. He prepared to deal the final blow but suddenly he let go, the blade dropped from his fingertips, clattering to the floor.  
  
"S..Sora...?" He was confused, why did he drop it?.  
  
"I knew you couldn't do it...Riku..." Sora smiled weakly from behind the blood and bruises. There was a faint glitter as Riku's armor suddnely flickered away, the symbol of the Heartless peeled from his chest into dust, he was the Riku that Sora knew now, wearing the clothes from Destiny Island: a close-fitting yellow shirt and his suspended blue trousers.  
  
The next thing Sora saw was Riku falling to his knees, staring blankly at the ground. Sora limped over to his friend, kneeling down before him, he could see tears forming in his friends face.  
  
"I let the darkness consume me Sora,...I couldn't see...." A tear from Riku's eye hit a puddle of Sora's blood. The blood melding with the tear causing a liquidy red splotch on the ground.  
  
Sora was hesistant, he didn't know what to do. He had to comfort him somehow, in a way he knew wouldn't hurt Riku.  
  
"Hey...its alright..I forgive you...--" He was cut off.  
  
"No!! - Its not alright Sora!!" Riku lashed forward, his arms were around Sora's body, his head buried within the younger boys chest, bursting with sobs. Sora gasped.  
  
Sora found himself dropping the Keyblade to the ground and wrapping his arms around his friend, slowly running the palms of his hand on his back in comforting motions. "Its alright Riku..." was all he could say.  
  
It snapped in Sora's mind about what he came here to do, he was here to find Kairi and help Goofy and Donald find the King they had told him so much about.  
  
A handful of minutes passed until Sora finally grasped Riku's shoulders with his palms, gently pushing him away and looking at him kindly. "I..gotta help Goofy and Donald find their King..and save Kairi.." Sora spoke gently and calmly to his silver haired friend, trying to reassure him, unwanting to leave him.  
  
For the first time in Sora's life he saw Riku look scared and glowing with innocence like a young child.  
  
"...Y-Yeah..Okay." The older boy was hesistant but understood what Sora had to do. Slowly and carefully Sora stood up, digging his hand into the right pocket of his red shorts and pulling out a potion, hurling it into the air above him before being showered with its contents. A tranquil healing wash closed all but the most fatal of Sora's wounds, renewing his strength.  
  
"I'll be back soon, take it easy." Sora smiled reassuringly at his friend, summoning the Keyblade to his right hand in a shower of sparkles. Quickly, Sora revived Donald and Goofy with more potions, the dog and the duck gave Riku strange glares of anger before following Sora up the stairs of Hollow Bastion and deeper into the dungeon.  
  
Riku crawled to a wall, sitting against it patiently. He closed his eyes and began to contemplate.  
  
------------------------END - CHAPTER 01-----------------------------  
  
Eeeeeeeee!! - Chapter 01. I showed this to some friends and they want me to turn this into a lemon. What about Kairi though? - I don't know yet. O_o; I knew thought about Riku being on the submissive side before but hey, things might change.  
  
Comments and suggests would be great. Flames are also open but be nice, okay? ^_^; 


	2. Burning Love

DISCLAIMER: ....*ahem!* I do not own Kingdom Hearts for Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney, including all the characters involved. : | ...I want to say Riku is mine...but..well, he's not sadly, he belongs to some fancy person at Disney or Squaresoft. Can I...borrow him?  
  
I was very happy to read the reviews for this fanfic, I must admit that I was kind of worried at first since my Grammar isn't that great or some angry anti-Yaoi or anti-Disney peoples would run in and throw digital vegetables at me but again, I was very pleased to see that some people are actually enjoying this fanfic ^_^; Thank you.  
  
..hmm. I got balanced results on my mini poll for whether this story should turn into a lemon or not. MAYBE, I should make it a lime instead since I'm afraid that Fanfiction.net will nag me for righting something..uh..hardcore? O_O; *hides*  
  
Err..one more thing, I haven't played very far past the part where Sora beats Riku in the game so I'm not precisely sure what happens next, I'm pretty well making things up as I go along now. I wanna do a lot of describing in this chapter too so things may be a little uneventful at first...but things will get exciting, I hope. - Next Chapter will include some romance scenes, I basically just wrote this to make the story "flow" a bit more. As always, please R/R. ^_^; - Bottom line is: Next Chapter will have a lot more action just like the first, this is like an extended prologue.  
  
-_-; Sorry Sorry. Also, I uploaded this in a hurry so please excuse any missing words you may come across. Finally, I reccomend you read this at -1 the Default size, it makes the text look neater and easier to read.  
  
(O_o; When I was uploading this to fanfiction.net something odd happened with my paragraphs so they may look a little..poorly done. It will not happen again in my next chapters, I promise. Again, sorry.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Riku"  
  
"...its alright..I forgive you.."  
  
------------------  
  
The interior of Hollow Bastion seemed to go on forever, corridors whirled whilst mind-nabbing puzzles taunted its victims. Hours past while Sora and his companions collected various trinkets and other items that would prove to be somewhat useful in their upcoming battle, knowing a great dark force would be awaiting them soon enough.  
  
"ABWAHAHAHAH!!" Donald quacked, waving his scepter at the last Heartless creature, a bolt of electricity materializing out of thin air before striking the dark servant. Sora breathed heavily, watching a shimmering cyan heart float into the ceiling from the fading corpse of the creature.  
  
"Garwsh, seems like their not gonna stop anytime soon" Goofy looked around anxiously, his shield raised up in front of his head.  
  
"We're...almost...there..." Sora's mind was still stuck on Riku when he thought it should have been on Kairi, she had to be around somewhere. Donald peered at Sora as he started to walk down another corridor.  
  
"Whaaadaayaaa waitin' for?! - Lets go!!" The mage glared stonily at Sora, waving his hand towards him. The boy snapped out of thought and nodded quickly, following the dog and the duck.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they came across a door, a heart was deeply engraved into the dusty stone surface as if larger pieces of stone were to be slid into the gap to form it. Donald frowned and hurled a fireball at it causing nothing but the dust to rise and cause the trio to sneeze and hack.  
  
"*cough cough* Well...that...didn't work..*cough cough*" Sora wheezed, waving some soot out of his face. Donald sighed "Another puzzel".  
  
(I did delibratley spell Puzzle wrong.)  
  
Sora groaned, he didn't want to go searching around for any more puzzle pieces ,defeat any more Heartless or waste any more resources on senseless battles, but he turned away anyways, beginning to head back down another corridor. His mind wandered back to Riku once more, he was injured and was waiting for him back at the entrance, the thought alone made Sora's heart twist with guilt but he'd be happy when his original friends would be all together again.  
  
"Oii...wait just a minute!" Goofy's face curled into a grin, Sora and Donald stopped and turned to Goofy who pulled out a handful of stone pieces. "Heh Heh Heh Heeehhh!!" Goofy laughed googily.  
  
Donald and Sora exchanged dumbfounded glances, who out of all people would have thought?.  
  
The group sorted the pieces of stone until they found pieces that could easily slide into the door. They were bathed in a dark, almost slimy light as the door swung open. Hesistantly Sora went first, the room they entered was shrouded in nausiating darkness which made the trio feel sick to their stomaches but they pressed on.  
  
They were almost there, Sora sensed it.  
  
"Ohhhhwww!! - I feel qweezy..." Donald complained, waddling next to Sora as they set deeper into the room. Sora could just see an arch at the end of the hallway and a faint glitter of light. "Thats...it!!" Sora pointed to the light, battling his fatique as he began to run for the light.  
  
"Woah, wait up there Sora" Goofy warned, starting to chase Sora with Donald closed behind.  
  
A handful of Heartless rose from the ground to block Sora's way but these alone wouldn't stop him. With a shimmer of sparkles he summoned the Keyblade to his clenched fist and slashed upwards at a cluster of the smaller weaker childish Heartless, like the others they simple faded back into the ground, their stolens hearts floated harmlessly into the air.  
  
Goofy extended his shield forward, smashing his entire body another group of Heartless whilst Donald hurled fireballs and summoned thunderbolts, Sora continued to cut through his obsticles with ease, his rage, his desire to save Kairi fueled him, not only Kairi but perhaps more, his desire to return to Riku. He brushed his confusion away, dealing the final blow to the final Heartless, scrambling up a set of stairs to the glittering light.  
  
A dark feminine laugh was heard as Sora reached the top.  
  
"My child...you are too late..." The voice belonged to Maleificient who smiled tauntingly from the other side of the light. On the floor before him was the lifeless body of Kairi, the glittering light that he saw was in fact Kairi's heart.  
  
-------------END - Chapter 02 ------------------  
  
O_o; Okay. I know nothing between Riku and Sora happened in this Chapter but I wanted to get the story rolling a bit more first before I do anything obvious, in the next Chapter I promise to write some..err..romantic scenes? ^_^;  
  
Reviews fuel me to keep writing, just like Riku fueled Sora to fight on so please keep them coming.  
  
- - - feels stupid because the Disclaimer was almost as big as the Chapter itself and that most of it was critizing the paragraphs and the grammar.  
  
^_^; Nasty habit. Won't happen next time, as I said - this was kinda rushed. 


	3. Sealed Emotions

DISCLAIMER: ...ok. Chapter 02 absolutely sucked. As I stated many many times, I kinda rushed everything in regards to Chapter 02. My Paragraphs were off, I missed many words in various spots, I even misspelt some things. I apologize.  
  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters FROM Kingdom Hearts (ie Squaresoft, Disney, Tarzan ((eck.)) ).  
  
As promised, I'm going to include some nice "juicy" (O_o;) scenes in this Chapter to make up for my disastrous Chapter 02.   
  
Please forgive me!! _  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I'll be back soon Riku..."  
  
"Please wait for me..."  
  
"...Riku...!"  
  
- - - - - - - - CHAPTER 03 - - - - - - - - -  
  
"My child...you are too late.." Maleificient's gaze on Sora was almost enough to hypnotize him, she was sleek in a robe made of shadows, her skin its usual sickly green, her skin matched the color of the orb on the staff that she carried.   
  
"W-Wha...what do you mean its too late...Who are you!?" Sora demanded, he was already in his battle stance, ready to strike her if he had to, his eyes slid off the witch to Kairi's motionless body. He didn't feel sorrow but he felt anger. "Who I am does not concern you, though you are the wielder of the Keyblade..." Her grin widened as she stepped forward.  
  
The witch extended an arm a few inches above Kairi to where her scarlet red heart levitated. The once healthy glow of Kairi's heart darkened before it eventually shrunk to the size no bigger than a coin.   
  
Sora stepped forward, he swing the Keyblade upwards in an aggressive motion. "What are you doing?!!" Sora's eyes burnt with anger.  
  
"Simply taking what I need..." The remains of Kairi's heart floated down to Maleificient's palm, somehow integrating with her fingertips into nothingness. She let out a soft croon, turning away from Sora, taking a few steps forward and somehow melding with the shadows. She was gone.  
  
"Kairi..." Sora looked down at her body. But then he remembered Riku.  
  
  
"I've done all I can..." Aerith sighed softly. The White Mage had cast numerous healing spells on Kairi's heartless body but had no luck.  
  
Sora was silent, he wondered why he wasn't so concerned. This wasn't the first time Kairi had been sick, this felt no different to him. "I'll keep an eye on her, why don't you go get some rest?" Aerith spoke in a comforting and calming tone.  
  
"Thanks Aerith..." Sora smiled at her, stepping out of the hut and on to the wharf where the three boats w ere kept. The night was nothing but sheer beauty: The sky was clear and the moon coated the beach in a soft blue tone, the water shimmered as it lapped endlessly against the sand, catching the reflection of the crystal white moon. He walked to the edge of the wharf, sighing softly as he gazed off into distance into nothingness.   
  
"Hey..." footsteps were heard behind him.   
  
Sora glanced slightly at the owner of the voice, it was Riku, probably back to his original old self. Sora sighed softly, taking a seat on the edge, tossing his legs over the end of the wharf. "Hey Riku..." Sora's tone was unconvincing and filled with depression. Riku walked over beside him, turning his head slightly to one side, closing his eyes slowly. "Listen Sora...about what I said back there...at Hollow Bastion..and..what I did..".  
  
Sora looked up at Riku, quirking an eyebrow whilst tilting his head to one side. "Yeah, what about it?". Riku twitched uneasily, sitting beside Sora, extending his arms behind him before leaning back on them and staring up at the clear night sky. Sora blinked, awaiting Riku's response though he too began to show sounds of anxiety, his finger tapped impatiently yet silently against the soft wood of the dock. "I...um..just wanted you to know that.." He broke off, turning his head away quickly.   
  
"Hmm..?" Sora edged closer to Riku, peering at him, anxious how Riku would finish his statement.   
  
"I...I'm sorry.." Riku gulped, he glanced at Sora from the corner of his eye before suddenly feeling Sora's gloved hand touch his cheek. "Hey, no harm done, I'm sure Aerith will find a way to help Kairi" Sora beamed at him, a little unsure himself of what he was doing but he felt compelled. Riku's heart sank. He knew Kairi's fate.  
  
"Y-Yeah...maybe she will.." Riku smiled with false hope. Kairi's heart had been stolen by Maleificient, nearly consumed by the Heartless but she saved it, a blessing or a curse?, Riku wasn't sure. It was part of her plan, his cooperation for his friend's well-being but she had thieved Kairi's heart when Riku had broken his allegiance by not destroying the wielder of the Keyblade, Sora.  
  
Sora's hand eventually slid down his cheek down next to Riku's outstretched arm, the younger boy sighed softly, looking down at the water which was still lapping against the beach like it most probably would for eternity.   
  
- - - - - - END - CHAPTER 03 - - - - -  
  
...argh. Okay, so no kiss in this chapter either but they'll be on in the next one, I solemnly swear to you. Your reviews have actually motivated me to keep trying on this one. Its probably a bad idea to write at 12:49am in the morning. My best work is what you saw at Chapter 01 which was on a Saturday night around 2am, I consider this my "peak" of writing skill, I'm sure everyone has these. A time of day where you can write better than others. So thats probably my lame excuse for my lack of fluency during Chapter 02, even though I believe Chapter 03 was much better.  
  
_; Please keep reviewing with suggestions or comments, they are greatly appreciated and help me keep writing. Kiss next Chapter, remember - I swore this time ^_^!.  
  
...also..please write Flames if you have any...but be nice..again.. 


	4. Pressing the meaning of friendship

DISCLAIMER: ..urk. My computer crashed and I lost THE ENTIRE STORY but luckily I just copied it all back down from FF.net which was good. So thats why this chapter's a little late but think of it this way, I got some extra time to work on it! ^_^;  
  
Thanks again for the good reviews! ^_^ They are so nice and it encourages me.   
  
And..for the..uh..fourth time, Kingdom Hearts is a game that belongs to Squaresoft and Disney, not me. All those lovely characters that Squaresoft added and that Disney invented belong to them though it would be nice if they belonged to me.  
  
*ahem! * Anyway, sorry for the late upload. Enjoy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - CHAPTER 04 - - - - -  
  
  
"...darkness..."  
  
"...I can just see the light..."  
  
"...yet..."  
  
"...its out of reach..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
The area around the pedestal of stone, suspended high into the area by a thin rocky needle was barren, the ground was cracked and tanned a permanent orange by the blazing hot sun. Sora's eyes shot open, he found himself kneeling on the pedestal as if he had been transported out of nowhere.   
  
"W-Wha...Where..am I?" Sora climbed to his feet, looking around in awe of his surroundings, the faint warm wind blew through his spikey brown hair. A loud screech from a desert bird was heard, sending shivers down Sora's back. The sound traveled far as he did not see any bird-life nearby. "...Riku..?....Kairi...?...Aerith!?....Leon!?!" Sora begun to panic, looking in all directions. He was trapped upon the pedestal, a bead of sweat formed on his temple from the nearly unbearable heat. There was no escape from it.  
  
He could have jumped but he would have suffered multiple broken bones, even Death itself could have awaited him at the bottom. The heat was also burdensome on Sora's spirit, dehydration would follow if he did not reach any shade. Sora closed his eyes, swinging his right hand, thinking of heroic thoughts as he attempted to summon the Keyblade. In a faint sparkle of the light, the Keyblade appeared in his gloved fist but something was wrong, it looked different somewhat. The blade began to glow a worrying pinkish red before there was a small flash. Sora rose his other hand to his face, shielding his eyes.  
  
Once he regained composure he looked down at his hand, curled around his arm was a snake of some sort, the Keyblade was gone. The snake's eyes were yellow and beady, it opened its scaley mouth to reveal two long curved fangs before literally jumping off Sora's arm toward his face. He yelped, closing his eyes tight as he began to try to swat it away in horror.  
  
"Hey!! - Sora!! Its all right!!" A calm voice spoke to him. "NO!!, Get away!!" Sora swatted madly at the air before opening his eyes once more. Sitting before him on his bed was a worried Riku. "Woah...what the heck was that, it must have been some nightmare..." Riku looked worried but kept his cool as he usually did. Sora blinked at Riku, he himself had only been wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. Sora could not help feel a little embarrassed.  
  
"...y-yeah..nightmare.." Sora shook his head, brushing the sweat from his forehead, looking at Riku with worry in his eye. Riku was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and some sweatpants. "You were makin' quite a commotion...woke me up..." Riku beamed slightly, this was not the first time Riku had helped Sora with nightmares, all Sora needed with the presence of a friend to help him cope.  
  
Slowly, still smiling, Riku leaned forward, his lips grazed Soras before touching them fully. A soft yet a passionate kiss formed between them. Sora's cheeks went hot and turned a bright pink at Riku's sudden "affection", he could hear his own heart beat loudly from his chest while Riku barely stuttered. The older boy's hand gently began to curve around Sora's waist, calmly and slowly pulling him closer. Both boys eyes closed.  
  
Sora showed no resistance, in fact he found himself enjoying the kiss, feeling something fulfilling inside of him, he rose his hands and lightly stroked Riku's cheek with his thumb before gradually beginning to lean upon him. With a soft rustling sound Sora gently forced Riku onto his back by his own weight, of course Riku went willingly. Soon, they took the kiss a step further, the silver haired boy slowly yet anxiously opened his mouth, running his tongue gently over the young boys bottom lip while Sora thoughtfully explored under Riku's shirt, feeling his muscular chest with his free hand   
  
Riku slowly opened his eyes, pulling away, leaving a mere centimere gap between Sora and himself. He smiled happily.   
  
Sora beamed, he was still nervous but happy. A once blank space inside of him felt filled now. Kairi was no longer on his mind, his stress was gone and only happiness and reassurance existed now.   
  
- - - - END CHAPTER 04 - - - -  
  
...hm. According to some reviews, Lemons are no longer allowed on ff.net which is...kind of disopointing because I had some really good ideas forming. But anyway, KISSU!! ^_^; Finally.  
  
Until I can..well..go over the rules about lemons on ff.net, I'm afraid that I can't start anything lemony until I'm confident I won't be booted off ff.net for writing things that I shouldn't be writing. *sigh* If you really like this fanfiction and REALLY want to see a lemon then I'd be happy to e-mail the lemony parts to you if ff.net doesn't let me post them..O_o; I originally planned for this scene to go on...into..a...lemon..._;...but...I got nervous.  
  
I actually wrote the first half of this chapter last night and the rest of it today so thats why things may not be so fluent. I tend to write better at night instead of English Class when you have time to burn ^_^;.  
  
Please R/R, comments and suggestions are welcomed (and even encouraged) too.  
  
The next chapter may not be up for a while until I can confirm stuff at ff.net and actually plan out the lemon scene ^_^; So..don't worry. It will be up eventually. 


	5. Discovered!

DISCLAIMER: Hello again!, how is everyone today?. Thank you all for your support in this fanfiction whether it is through a review or an e-mail, especially the e-mails actually. I don't see how you'd want to go out of your way to do so, someone else even went to the extent of PRINTING it onto real live paper. This really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^;.  
  
I've also received offers of people wishing to host it on their sites if FF.net doesn't want me posting a lemon on here. I may post it anyway since I've gotten a lot of reassurance from people through reviews, I thank you all very much for your encouragement.  
  
I've come to a decision that I may actually turn this into a lemon but I warn you all that I've never written a lemon. It may turn out to be bad and ruin the entire story. I also want to write another chapter before I start into anything lemony. I hope thats all right with all of you and that your patience will last long enough ^_^;;.  
  
*ahem* About hosting the story on your sites, I'd be incredibly honored if you did upload it onto your site but please send me an e-mail first before you do so I know where its all going. I'm not suspicious or anything, just curious thats all. And besides, I wanna see all your beautiful websites! : D!.  
  
Anyways, enough of that. Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the characters from Squaresoft or Disney.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"..your touch..your gaze...I feel your eyes piercing into my own..my chest...my soul..."  
  
"...your embrace..comforts me...causing all my worries to flush from my mind..."  
  
"...your kiss...fills that gap..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aerith sighed happily, opening the shutters of the house as she gently stirred a pot of tea with a silver spoon. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there was a refreshing breeze about, the seagulls were squawking. Aerith didn't like seagulls actually but the day was too impressive for her to care. Leaving the tea she quietly tiptoed down the hallway toward Sora's bedroom, she planned to wake up him up abruptly, maybe even scaring him for a bit of fun.  
  
The wooden door creaked slightly as she opened it. She wore a grin as she reached the bed, hands slowly gripping the white cotton sheets.  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY SORA!! - TIME TO GET UP!!" She nearly burst into laughter when she said this, suddenly pulling off the sheets.  
  
"...."  
  
Aerith blinked, staring blankly at the site she saw. In the bed was not Sora but Sora and Riku, tightly cuddled together, Riku holding Sora in a protective embrace. The woman's cheeks reddened as she thought how cute they looked together, she rose a delicate hand to her face, resting her index finger on the side of her lip as she smiled upon them before suddenly deciding to speak. "...Sora..., Riku....time to get up..".  
  
There was a vibrant hum Sora said something, into Riku's chest that is. She nearly let out a light chuckle but instead simply beamed and pulled up a chair next to the bed and waited.  
  
Sora's eyes flickered open, noticing his predicament and immeadatley turning a light scarlet in the face as he looked up at Riku. Feeling his arms around his body, his warmth, even the soft fabric of Riku's shirt made Sora's body temperature rise. He couldn't tell if the older boy was still sleeping or had his eyes closed nor did he notice Aerith, still sitting patiently by the bedside. Instead he simply closed his eyes, smiled softly and nuzzled his frazzled brown hair into Riku's chest.  
  
"...awake..?" A low voiced ask, Riku smirked, eyes stilled closed. "...hai.." Sora kept nuzzling. Riku grinned, tightening his hold around the younger, smaller boy. He wondered if this were love, if he had escaped his loneliness and found his 'light'. Sora slid up until he was leveled with the older boy, smiling redly at him. "What...happened last night?" he spoke anxiously.  
  
"Thats precisely what I want to know!" Aerith announced her presence, smiling widely.  
  
"AAHHHH!!"  
  
"EEEEE!!"  
  
The boys tumbled off the bed onto the floor in a big tangled mess through the sheets. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, we can talk then" she winked at the pile, turning away from it and heading back to the kitchen.  
  
They glanced at each other. Sora's eyebrow quivered while Riku didn't look at all worried, instead he grinned softly, extending a hand to Sora. Worried, Sora looked down at the ground, afraid that he would be swept up in a black vortex and sent to another world until he felt a set of fingers curl around his own, instead Riku grasped Sora's hand. "C'mon..Lets go.." He gently pulled the younger boy with him toward to the kitchen where Aerith awaited.  
  
"Good morning boys...I wasn't aware Riku was staying the night.." She poured them each a cup of semi-warm tea along with a plate of poached fish. The two boys sat, still holding hands from under the table as Aerith retained her warm smile. "Aerith..about..what you saw..." Riku began but Aerith looked up at him and winked "Don't worry about it, I won't tell a soul. That is what you were going to ask I wasn't it?". Riku nodded. Sora gave a breath of relief, bowing his head in thanks to Aerith "Thanks a lot Aerith, it...just sort-of happened." Sora's hand tightened around Rikus.  
  
She sat and sipped her tea "..I don't mind it at all...may I ask..has...anything....'happened' yet..?", her glance shifted from Sora to Riku and back again as she fidgeted with her thumbs in suggestive movements. Riku smirked softly as Sora turned even redder than he already was in the face "N-No!! - Nothing...like THAT" Sora stuttered.  
  
"...yet" Riku's smirk widened as he elbowed Sora softly in the side of the chest. Sora's eyes widened as he gave Riku a bewildered face causing Riku to burst into laughter. Aerith giggled.  
  
Aerith gathered the dishes and started washing them. Riku grinned, seizing the opportunity, pulling Sora out of his chair and gently dragging him down the hall back into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he cornered Sora into a wall, extending his arms above his shoulders while gazing dreamily into Sora's eyes. "R...Riku.." he was speechless, trapped and helpless.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And so...the lemon begins...  
  
DUN DUN DUN!! - In the next Chapter!.  
  
This next chapter will probably take the longest to do..for obvious reasons.  
  
I wanted to get this chapter up a little earlier but since my exams are just around the corner I've been busy...hope thats okay. I wrote this chapter when I was feeling a little odd in the head so things may be a little edgy, my grammar may be off, my paragraphs are kind of strange and the diologue is kinda funky. I apologize.  
  
Good Ol' Aerith, nice dead ol' girl coming back to council the two young lovers.  
  
*takes a deep breathe*....I'll have to use ALL my skill in this next chapter...  
  
Comments, Suggestions...Please e-mail me. Your reviews, as always are brilliant encouragement for me to strive to work harder. Thanks everyone.  
  
Oh yeah, the next Chapter will be extra long too!. 


	6. Don't ever leave me

Disclaimer: Alright.  
  
I've come to make a decision. I'm splitting this chapter into two versions, a lemon version and a semi-lime/citrus version because I am still very anxious about getting in trouble with the FF.net Police but there are still some lemon-related scenes in this chapter.  
  
I actually haven't started the lemon version since this Chapter took so long to think up ^_^; but luckily with some help by a few readers, I thought of some ideas. To those readers who helped me with this chapter, I thank you.  
  
If you want me to send you the lemon chapter (when its done), please send me an e-mail or I'll probably forget that you wanted it ^_^;;. Be patient, remember, this is my first lemon after all.   
  
NOTE: I will NOT be posting the lemon chapter on Fanfiction.net, I will ONLY be distributing it via e-mail. If you want to post the whole fanfiction on your site, your welcome to do that too - Just let me know where your posting it so I can keep track of where its going (you can let me know through e-mail! ^_^)   
  
Again, I thank you all ever so much for reading my fanfiction, its been great to write if not a little fun. Your reviews are great encouragement too and I'm very happy that you've been enjoying it.   
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. A friend of mine who read this has offered to draw a cover-page for the fanfiction, isn't that nice? - I believe she was going to draw the scene of Riku and Sora in Chapter 03 (on the dock). If she decides to actually draw it and if she's willing to let me distribute it along with the fanfiction, I'd be happy to send it along with it ^_^.   
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft. So don't try to sue me because that'd be inconvenient.   
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - CHAPTER 06 - - - - - - - -  
  
"..who would have thought this could have been love...?"  
  
"...is it...love?"   
  
"...or..."  
  
"...is this all just a game..?"  
  
"....regardless...hold me close...hold me tight...never let go..."  
  
"..forever.."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Sora's eyes flickered, filling with tears as Riku lined his neck with soft affectionate kisses, running a long muscular arm teasingly down the side of Sora's chest in gentle up and down motions. The younger boy didn't know what to do in return, he felt paralyzed with fear, or was it pleasure? - He didn't know, Sora wasn't sure about anything anymore, but he knew that he loved Riku, that was for certain now.  
  
The silver haired warrior pulled away from Sora's neck, staring deeply into Sora's eyes. "...you ok?"   
  
"O-Of course, just..a..little...nervous.." Sora smiled in pure happy-go-lucky style.  
  
Riku beamed, leaning forward toward Sora, sealing him in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue through Sora's loosely compressed lips and gently running it across Soras in soft massaging motions. Tears escaped from Sora's eyelids, streaming down fragile skin and on to floor.   
  
Things...just fell into place. A day ago they were friends, the next day...they were lovers. It all seemed like a dream for them both, Riku's loneliness and guilt faded while Sora knew someone loved him. They were...complete now. Gaps of shadow lightened by each other's light, leading them both...out of the darkness...like two lost angels...  
  
Sora finally reacted to the kiss, beginning a battle for dominance, 'flicking' Riku's tongue with his own. With a mild shudder, Riku opened an eye as Sora closed his. His mental fondness of Sora increased, he closed his eye and gently pulled Sora closer to him. With a free arm he hooked it gently around the younger boy's waist. Their chests collided softly, fabric upon fabric, chest against chest. They were undoubtedly very close.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
- - - -  
  
"It is such a pretty afternoon..." sighed the flower-girl, sprinkling seeds over a soil-filled pot. Cloud ignored her, he simply glared out to sea, arms folded impatiently, the wind blowing through his spikey blond hair and his tattered cloak.   
  
Aerith sighed. "Whats the matter now?" she asked, she put the seeds down and turned to him.   
  
"...nothing.."   
  
"Somethings wrong."  
  
"...I said..nothing.."  
  
"That won't work on me Cloud, now tell me whats wrong."  
  
"...foolish woman.."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
  
Aerith glared coldly, her hand grazed the man's cheek harshly, leaving a large reddening hand-print. Cloud grunted, turning to her in frustration.The flower girl felt threatened, she was tempted to back away and cower in a corner but her strong-mindedness got the best of her and she stood in here place. "...Listen, I've been lonely lately and we all need to communicate around here, you've been staring out at the ocean like a giant stone moogle for the last week so your either gonna tell me whats wrong or I'll have to...beat it out of you!!"  
  
"Lonely?, what of the children?" Cloud smirked coldly.   
  
"Kairi is ill, Tidus is off with Selphie in the 'secret place', Wakka is hurling Blitzballs at coconuts and Riku and Sora are making out in their bedroom" she said firmly until realizing what she had said, she had told him their secret, something she had sworn not to speak about to anyone. Cloud raised an eyebrow before laughing, yes thats right, laughing out like a drunk chocobo on steroids.  
  
"Whats so funny!?" Aerith demanded, her hands balled into fists as she leaned forward to him in frustration.  
  
Cloud stopped and smirked. "...I never realized that..." He was cut off.  
  
"Well, I didn't either but I am fully supportive of them and I hope you are too, Love comes in different shapes and sizes, I'm sure this is nothing different" she grumbled, folding her arms and looking off at the beach.   
  
"...I meant to say that I never realized that Gysahl Greens could be planted in pots..I thought they were wild..." Cloud grinned softly before turning away from her and walking silently away from the hut.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
- - - -  
  
Two slender naked bodies lied on one another. Held in a protective embrace they lied for the last fifteen minutes, their lips moist with each other's saliva, mouths spoiled with each others taste. The soft sound of the waves hitting the beach could faintly be heard from the window, sealing the moment in time.  
  
Thoughtfully Sora ran his tongue affectionately across Riku's neck, teeth sinking lightly into the soft flesh.   
  
Riku smirked, tightening his grip around Sora's back, pulling him closer.   
  
"...Sora..."  
  
"...mhm?"  
  
"...don't ever leave me..."  
  
Sora smiled softly, closing his eyes, resting his cheek on the center of Riku's chest. "Of course not, buds forever!" he said cheerfully, slapping Riku just about his naval a couple of times. Riku sighed happily, staring down at his friend, his lover, his 'bud'. He didn't know if it would last, Maleficient would eventually come to get him back and maybe even try to steal Kairi again too.   
  
He couldn't let Sora go through that...not again.   
  
Riku sighed, closing his eyes gently. Sora blinked and crawled up until he was at eye-level with the older, taller boy "...Hey Riku, whats the matter?" he tilted his head to one side, his voice filled with concern yet exploding with curiosity. "It's...nothing Sora, its all right." Riku smiled.   
  
*Kissu* Sora leant down, closing his eyes as he planted a soft sweet kiss on Riku's lips.   
  
Riku prized the moment, burning it into his memory forever.   
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
"Teach me everything you know!!" Tidus beamed, waving a wooden sword wildly before Leon who was lying on a towel on the beach, absorbing sun rays. Leon ignored him, trying his best to relax and ignore the young obnoxious boy.   
  
"Awww..c'mon Leon...Teach me, Teach me!!" Tidus annoyingly began to prod Leon's bare leg with the toy. The man was beginning to lose his patience as he put on a forced smirk and sat up, lowering his sunglasses and peering at Tidus. "...why?" he mumbled, staring tiredly at him. "Beeeeeeecauseee I want to fight better than Sora and Riku, and you at least beat Sora in battle so teach me how!" Tidus' prodding increased. Leon sighed, standing up and glaring again at the boy.  
  
"...well...what do you want to know?" Leon yawned, resting a fist against his black swim-trunks and looking off into the distance.  
  
  
  
"You mean you'll really teach me?!" Tidus' eyes lit up as he smiled brightly at the lulled man.   
  
"...whatever."  
  
- - - - - - - - - CHAPTER 06 - fin - - - -  
  
There we go...  
  
^_^; That wasen't SO bad, was it? - It wasen't perfect -_-; but I hope its still enjoyable ^_^.   
  
I'll be focusing on the Lemon Version of this Chapter rather than the actually next Chapter so please excuse any tardiness, I try to work as fast as I can to upload the next chapter.   
  
Remember, I won't be posting the lemon on Fanfiction.net...If you want it, you'll have to e-mail me to get it and I'll..write your name on this little notepad I have here ^_^.  
  
Please R/R! ^_^ - Reviews keep me going. 


	7. Darkness creeps, Tidus whines

- - - - -  
  
Disclaimer: Due to many e-mails...and a long time of thought...I've decided to give this story another shot. I'll carry off where I left off.   
  
Some of you may want to read over the earlier chapters again if you've forgotten what's happened or something O_o;.  
  
Anywho. I don't own Squaresoft or Disney so...Have a pleasant day.  
  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER 07  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"I feel complete..."  
  
"Your love....has sealed what I thought were eternal wounds...."  
  
"Our love."  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
(Beginnings are so hard...)  
  
Aerith sighed, placing a soft damp cloth on the motionless Kairi. Like yesterday she simply lay there, occasionally opening her eyes and staring blankly at the ceiling before closing them again. There was little hope for her.  
  
"How is she...?" Cloud walked in the room coldly, folding his arms.   
  
"Not good..." The flower-girl shook her head in dismay before clasping her hands crisply on her lap. The blonde man sighed softly before turning away and down the hallway once more.  
  
"Oh Kairi...if only you knew..."   
  
- - - - - -  
Sora gently pulled away from his kiss before smiling softly down at Riku. He was outstretched, naked and beautiful beneath his own smaller composure. A soft grin was on Sora's lips while a delicate smile was on Riku's.  
  
"Well..., what now...?" The older boy spoke with a gentle tone, yet a curious one. It made Sora feel nervous, Riku was up to something.  
  
"I dunno." The brown haired boy spoke cheerfully, a bright smile appeared on his face as he titled his head to one side.   
  
The unsuspecting love birds had no idea that they were being watched...  
  
"Disgusting humans..." Maleificient smirked, her long slender fingers encased around her magic staff as she gazed with disgust into her looking sphere. Love, she would never understand it and neither did she want to.   
  
"How dare you defy me, Riku...my soldier of Darkness, the wielder of the Dark Keyblade that I carefully prepared for you...how dare you leave after all I have done....you are so blind to think you have found love with...that...fool.." She shook her head before waving her hand across the sphere, its image of Sora's bedroom rippled before fading away. The Sorceress turned away before fixing her gaze on the Heart of Kairi, still floating gently upon the stone table.   
  
"But alas...I still hold the Queen of Hearts in my hand...not all is lost...for I shall have you back, Riku...oh no, you have not escaped me...not at all..." A dark smirk encased her untouched lips before she let out a sickening laugh which echoed through Hallow Bastion like a banshee wisping through a haunted mansion.   
  
"Yes indeed!, very soon you shall all be bowing before me! - THE GREAT MALEICIFIENT! - BWAHAHAHAH!!"   
  
....  
  
The beach of Destiny Island was sunny as it usually was, the hot grains of sand tickled Tidus' feet as he dashed forward at Leon with his wooden sword. "Taaaaaaake that!!" With a confidient smirk, he made a nearly flawless stab. However Leon was much more skilled, leaning backwards out of range of Tidus' sword.   
  
"Your hopeless..." The Swordsman sighed, shaking his head and balancing his Gunblade upon his shoulder. Tidus looked disopointed but still very well determined.   
  
"Give me another chance!" He smiled hopefully.   
  
"No..."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because...I've had enough...its too damn hot and I wanna lie down and suntan..."  
  
"...thats not like you..."  
  
"...."  
  
Tidus burst out laughing, falling on his back. Leon closed his eyes, his cheeks reddening with his sign of weakness now shed upon the young boy. He muttered a curse before sitting back down on his beach blanket and returning his Gunblade to its case.  
  
Without warning Tidus leapt forward into Leon's arms, staring up at him with his bright smile.   
  
"...what the hell are you doing...?"  
  
"I want you to teach me some more!"  
  
"...haven't I made it clear to you...yet?"  
  
"Aww..c'mon.."  
  
Leon sighed. Tidus was hopeless, with reasoning anyways.  
  
- - - - -   
  
  
  
Now. I'll save you the trouble of asking me why I decided to continue this fanfic. To tell you the truth it was all because of one reviewer who decided to write down my AOL ID and e-mail me.   
  
Lets just say she was very...blunt. She told me that she'd continue to _harass_ me until I started writing again. I don't know but this flipped a switch for inspiration somewhere. And I don't really want to be harassed...-_-;  
  
This is but a preview of what will happen in the next Chapter...which..I have no idea what will be about yet...  
  
Oh, and one more thing. That very mild Tidus and Leon Shounen-Ai thing was due to the request of another reviewer. I dunno, I think Tidus is a little young for Leon. What do you think? :D. Reviews continue to be appreciated and I'll do my best to reply to any e-mails with comments you may send. Thanks greatly for reading and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and will come back soon to read the next one. 


	8. Reclamation

- - - - -  
  
Chapter 08 - Reclamation  
  
Disclaimer: I want to end this soon, its gone on too long. There will probably be one nice chapter after this one, but after that, I think I'll be drawing this ficcy to a close. You've all been great and who knows, I may write a sequel someday. Again, any pointers or such things like that are welcome, perhaps even encouragement. Write'em in reviews or send me an e-mail :D. Because Tansoku loves e-mails, yes indeedy.   
  
*ahem* Anyway, on to Business. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Disney or Squaresoft....: ) I shall one day though.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Sora's eyes opened to only be met with the blinding sunlight shining through the curtains. He closed his eyes tightly, raising his arm up to his face.  
  
"What a night..." he groaned. His other arm explored the other side of the bed curiously...to find...nothing.   
  
"Riku...?" He sat up and looked to his right. Riku was gone as were his clothes which were piled on the chair the night before. With haste, the young man got out of bed and put on his clothing, carefully attaching the various chains and necklaces that he usually wore before running down the hallway into Aerith's room.   
  
"Good morning, Sora." The flower girl smiled cheerfully at him, sitting at Kairi's bedside.   
  
"G-Good morning. Have you seen...Riku?--ERrHm! How is Kairi!?" He fumbled his words out in a nervous crackle. The Flower girl closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what to say about Kairi, Sora...I've tried every form of Magic I know on her and everything has little or no effect...even the power of my White Materia is useless--" She was interrupted.   
  
"Which you did say, it does  
  
absolutely nothing." Cloud spoke coldly, he was hidden in the corner of the room. Sora shivered as he realized the warrior's presence. Aerith glared stonily before muttering something under her breath.   
  
"And Riku...left for the Secret Place a few hours ago, he said he had to do something important there. Is something wrong?" She tilt her head in concern.   
  
"N..No..Nothings wrong." Sora looked down, wanting to end the conversation and go off in search of answers from his beloved.   
  
Cloud smirked and walked to Sora's side, staring with stained green Mako eyes into Sora's youthful stare. "How was he?" He spoke coldly.   
  
"Err..Excuse me..?"   
  
"...you heard me."  
  
Aerith peered nervously. "Now, Cloud...you shouldn't...ask such things." Before Sora could respond to the spiked haired warrior, he darted out the door and on to the Beach.   
  
A cold breeze brushed through Sora's hair as he crawled through the opening into the Secret Place, the cold stone surrounded him as he made his way down into the cave.   
  
"Rikuuu!? - Are you in here? - Rikuuu!?!" He called. He was met by the echo of his own voice. He sagged before noticing a black cloth before him, he slowly looked up from where the cloth lay.   
  
Maleificient stood above him, a feminine grin fit snugly on her green lips. "Hello boy." She spoke coldly before raising her staff in a swift motion, a ball of green energy formed above it before firing towards Sora, smashing him directly in the chest, sending him off his feet and on to his back. The green fire released a wave of pain throughout Sora's body.   
  
"..y-you.." Sora slowly sat up, grimacing at her as the pain slowly began to pass. He was met by another agonizing sphere of flame, sending him feet into the air and against a cold stone wall. His body fell limply to the ground, his face met with the cold floor. Raising his head slowly, he met her eyes again with his own. "W...what do you want?."  
  
"To be rid of you boy...You've caused me a great deal of trouble...you...thieving boy.., you thought you could steal him from me, my minion of the Darkness?" She let out a hearty laugh, a slender finger pressed against the side of her lips. "You amuse me..."   
  
With what strength he had left, Sora opened his palms, the KeyBlade appeared within them in a brilliant flicker of sparkles. He rose to his feet and charged her. Her eyes widened as if shocked for a moment, her reaction too late as the KeyBlade sunk deeply into her flesh, large quantities of green blood oozed out of her skin and on to the ground.   
  
Sora held fast upon the hilt of his weapon, sliding it quickly as Maleificient staggered backwards, her arms clinging to her staff for support like an elderly hag with difficulties standing up. She peered at Sora, her eyes filled with hatred and disgust.   
  
"Why you...little wretch.." she hissed, a hand sliding down from her staff, suddenly outstretching towards the staggering Sora. A whirling fireball came to life within her palm, suddenly whirling in complex circles towards Sora.   
  
He looked up, the fireball would hit him in seconds, his energy far too sapped to raise his weapon to deflect it. His thoughts muddled and distraught, confusion rang through his ears as he heard Maleificient's evil cackle echo through the stone cavern. Just when Sora thought he was done for, a blue strand of electricity shot past him, striking the Sorceress deep in the chest, sending her across the room into the lone door at the caverns end.   
  
"Get away from him..."   
  
Sora, bruised and battled looked toward the source of the heavenly voice. His silver haired hero stood before him, Riku, with an arm extended and a black KeyBlade wielded in the other.   
  
Suddenly Sora found he could keep his eyes open no more, a weak smile creased his lips as his eye-lids became heavy and all became dark...  
  
-----  
  
That evil Maleificient, she's quite a hag, isn't she?  
  
...oh dear. I think my writing ability is starting to fade away somewhat. Drat, that isn't good.   
  
Anywho, one chapter after this one, it'll be extra long and full of juicy love love scenes, as well as some action. Perhaps Riku will deal with that hag once and for all, ah yes, that'd be nice. *ahem*   
  
Again, any compliments, flames, suggestions, pointers go to my e-mail or into a review. :D And don't forget to review anyways, they keep me going :\.   
  
Thanks again everyone. Tansoku out. 


	9. Angels of Darkness and Light PT01

Another lonely night has passed  
  
And here I lie on my cold bed, dreaming only of you.  
  
To be held in your warm embrace, would joy me ever so...  
  
But such hope is impossible, for you would never accept me.  
  
So I can only hope. Hope that you will one day see me, with my eyes on you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square(soft) or Disney. Although I do own this lovely silver spoon...*ahem*. This is the first part of the last chapter, the end is near. I would like to take the opportunity to thank all of you for seeing me through this story until now, I never expected to find so much success in this, especially over one hundred reviews.   
  
One more thing. Something is very wrong with my paragraph placement in this chapter. I have no idea what is causing this but it certainly isn't me. I'll be sending an e-mail to Fanfition.net in hopes that they can figure out what is wrong with them. In the mean time, please bear with it.   
  
And now, on to what you've been waiting for.   
  
~~CHAPTER 09 - FINALE - PART 01~~  
  
"LEON!!!"   
  
Leon twitched as he felt Tidus' body slam into him from behind, his nimble arms wrapping around his neck as he leaned his dirty blonde head on to the older man's shoulder. "Wahhh!! - Sora was beat up!" he sniffled, fakely of course.  
  
"I know..." Leon sighed, turning the page of his novel. "Aerith told me everything."   
  
Tidus quirked an eyebrow. "What bout' Riku?"   
  
"Dunno, don't care..." Leon didn't look up from the lavender book he was reading.   
  
The beach was quiet for a while, dusk cast a muddled orange sheen over the golden sand as the sun faded into the horizon, its reflection ever beauty upon the ocean waters. To most people, it would have been an ideal place for a date, for romance, or for a happy game of Beach volleyball.   
  
"...he seems to be taking it pretty hard though.." Tidus sighed, loosening his hold around Leon's shoulders as he gazed out into the horizon, a hue of boredom looming in his eyes.   
  
"..whatever.."  
  
**  
  
Aerith sighed, bringing the white china teacup to her lips as she silently sipped her tea. Her gaze was on Kairi, lying helplessly on her small white bed. She looked peaceful, yet empty.   
  
"I hope you are having pleasant dreams, Kairi..." the flower girl whispered.   
  
"Your weird. Talking to yourself like that..." a cold voice emanated from the corridor.   
  
Aerith sighed once more, turning her eyes to the source of the voice. Cloud stood there, leaning against the wall like a true SOLDIER. "You know, it sometimes helps to hear a familiar voice..." she closed her eyes and looked primly up the ceiling, sipping her tea once more.   
  
"Your still weird..." Cloud pushed himself off the wall, quietly seating himself next to Aerith.  
  
"...how's Riku?"   
  
"...sitting by the brat's side, hasn't moved since the last time I saw him..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
Aerith looked away, staring out the window.   
  
**  
  
"...I'm such an idiot...if only...I had come to you sooner...or hadn't left at all...maybe, this wouldn't have happened.."   
  
Salty tears slowly made their way down Riku's stern face as he sat next to unconscious Sora. He had refused to cry, refused to show weakness, until now. He couldn't hold these emotions any longer.   
  
The silver haired warrior pulled off his gloves, setting them aside before extending a bare finger towards the younger boy, he gently brushed it against Sora's cheek. "I'm sorry, Sora..."  
  
"...its alright.." Sora smiled, his eyes slowly opening as he raised a weakened hand, touching Riku's arm with his own.   
  
At first, Riku contemplated pulling away, his stoic mechanism starting to flicker inside him.   
  
No...  
  
"...o-oh...your..awake" Riku managed to shoot his love a small smile.  
  
"...that and very sore.." Sora returned the smile, a cheerful look despite his condition.  
  
"...you look very cute when you sleep.."  
  
"...I do..?!"  
  
Riku smirked slightly, sniffling loudly before pulling his arm away and brushing the last of the tears out of his face.   
  
Sora slowly sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed before extending his arms around Riku's waist, resting his head in the lap of his protector. He lay their silently a while before finishing speaking.   
  
"...we have to stop her, Riku..."  
  
"Who..?"  
  
"Maleificient..."  
  
"...."  
  
Riku sighed softly, stroking the hair of the younger boy calmly with his bare fingertips. He knew that he was right, Maleificient had to be stopped, she would stop at nothing until she got what she wanted, which was him. Riku thought about giving himself up to Maleificient, in hopes that she would cease her relentless attacks on Sora and the others. But such a sacrifice would come at such a cost: Sora's happiness no doubt.   
  
"...if we don't, she'll never leave you alone.."  
  
The silvery blue haired boy solemnly nodded before raising Sora to eye-level, he vacantly stared at him as Sora stared innocently at him, a look which made Riku feel all fluffy and anxious inside. Quietly, softly, gently, Riku edged forward, planting a kiss on Sora's lips.   
  
A peaceful aura struck Sora, causing his face to flash a dull rose red.Curiously, Sora opened his mouth, granting Riku entrance who took the invitation. Their two tongues collided in hot collision as Sora felt Riku's arms wrap around him tightly.   
  
An uninterrupted silence passed by them...  
  
And soon, their lips parted, they were left staring at other each other, both somewhat startled at what had just happened. However, Riku recovered quickly and shot a faint smile at him.   
  
"..get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow.." he spoke.   
  
Sora's eyes widened slightly before he firmly grabbed hold of Riku's shirt.   
  
"Don't go...." he looked pleadingly at Riku, as if about to break into tears at any moment.   
  
Riku held him softly in his arms before sighing and nodding. "Okay..."  
  
Together they found themselves in each other's arms, beneath the ivory white sheets. Sora's body, covered only by a thin snow white cotton t-shirt and a short pair of matching boxers, pressed firmly against Riku's chest. Every nook, every incline, Riku could feel him.   
  
Sora soon drifted off to sleep, his face, so peaceful and happy, buried in Riku's chest. Riku could not help but smile.   
  
"How long will this last?" he thought...  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and soon, like Sora, drifted into a slumber.  
  
**  
  
"Alright, we take Hollow Bastion tomorrow, at dusk." Leon loaded up a shell into his gunblade, spinning the metallic bolt as the ammo clicked into position.   
  
His companion, Yuffie slid a pair of shurikens into her leg-pouch before nodding as Aerith distributed Potions and Tonics through out the group.   
  
"These will heal minor to moderate wounds, use them sparingly."  
  
The trio nodded. Cloud spun his sword in a few intricate patterns before holstering it over his back.   
  
Yuffie stared at a door, the door to Riku's bedroom. "...poor kids, they are too young to fight..." she shook her head slightly.   
  
"....they have no choice, we'll need all the help we can get if we're gonna take Maleificient down.." Cloud glared coldly at her, as if she were an insect in his path. Aerith locked her fists together and looked at them grimly.  
  
"...we should all get some rest...Good night everyone.." The flower girl slid out of the room, down the corridor to her bedroom as Leon carefully placed his gunblade back into its case.   
  
The night was young, and a bloody battle awaited them the next day. 


End file.
